


His Eyes (Ridgephos)

by BluBoi



Series: Drabbles (Yogscast) [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBoi/pseuds/BluBoi
Summary: Sad, romantic.. and something I put heaps of effort into..Hope you like it. Also It was written on an ipod.. so blame all mistakes on that, Point them out if you wish ;p





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sad, romantic.. and something I put heaps of effort into..
> 
> Hope you like it.   
> Also It was written on an ipod.. so blame all mistakes on that, Point them out if you wish ;p

The way your eyes twinkle,the way every word that rolls off your tongue  sounds like butter. The numbness I feel around you. My heart flutters uncontrollably around you. Your glazed lifeless eyes are etched into my brain.

I watched as the puddle of your life soaked onto your favourite shirt. I could not stop, could not save you...  
__  
All my life  
My hopes  
My everything  


Gone, taken from me  
In the blink of a golden eye my lover was gone,a crumpled case of the man I once held. Once romantically kissed until unable to move. His once vibrant blue eyes now a dim hopeless blue.

_  
I lost my space man .._

_I am sorry_  
I feel so empty,so alone  
I can't help it  
It hurts  
I don't want to listen  
Nor do I wish to talk 

_I just want to be alone_  
I cannot run away for I am trapped  
Guilt. Pain. Uselessness is all I feel  
But I can't help it  
Have I not brought it upon my self ?  


I watched as the fear crossed over his pale completion. I remember running over yelling your name. In a desperate leap for the blade that slipped through my grasp and impaled your neck. I remember so clearly the pained look in your wide blue eyes, your almost soundless whimper as you fell to the ground. The way your last breath was used to utter your final words in my ear, __****  
"It's not your fault"  
I felt my heart shatter, the realisation hitting so hard I almost passed out. I would never hear another word and minutes before were the last time I would here "I love you" while holding your warm body close to me..

I was so helpless in that cave Xeph.. I didn't leave until the last beat of your pure, brave heart.  I remember so vividly your blood on my chest and hands.. And by then I had to leave, the image of you weak and disposed would haunt me. It still does on the cold nights with that same warm breeze like on our hill.. Do you remember our hill? So many sweet memory's and dreams.. It's where I buried you. Right beside that lovely blue rose you grew me for our anniversary.. The way the fluorescent petals danced in the wind just like your eyes...

__

_I've lost my space man_  
I've broken my heart  
I've got nothing left  
So now I fall apart 

__

I spent many sleepless nights on that hill beside you before and after your death. I would wake up beside your warm kind gaze. But now all I awake to is an eerie blue flower that twists and turns into wicked sneers. I know it's my imagination, but I couldn't stop myself from sprinting down that hill in a cold sweat towards that little shack you once shared with the dwarf and scientist. The shack was a cold comfort, I was surrounded by your scent, your inventions, your gifts from me sitting on the shelf. For  the first time since your death I wept into your pillow, every once of emotion poured out onto the soft unclean sheets. I stayed motionless for  at least 3 hours. Until eventually my shivers stopped and tears would no longer come. I got up and dragged myself back home,  collapsing onto my bed in an ungracious manner.

 

When I woke there was a ferocious knocking on my door, my head pounding with every resigning bang.  
When I tried covering my head with a pillow and realised it wasn't going to stop, I lifted the covers that I had tangle myself in during my fitful sleep and headed for the door. I opened it with a growl "What ?!?" The meek scientist coward back at my raging tone. "I-I " he mumbled incomprehensible words. I rubbed my temples hissing slightly through my teeth"calm down.. What is it you came to tell me about?"

"The hill, w-with the flower on it" my interest peaked and I grabbed my coat. "Take me" he nodded and began to jog back to where he'd come from.

The scientist wheezed behind me, rather red faced. I patted him on the shoulder. He pointed to the top and I nodded, making my way up the familiar soil.  I gasped when I hit the top, a bright blue light shone around me. The grave stone was tilted sideways and the blue flower was no where to be seen. 'What happened up here ?' I thought to myself picking up the headstone to fix it. As I did so I saw behind it the alien plant. It was curled up and glowing more then usual. Standing straight I walked round to see it better and that's when I heard it.

Those last precious words... "I love you" I trembled hearing them so crisp and clearly.  I shook my head 'easy ridge. It's just you remembering'   But then from below me I heard "Ridge"  
I turned this way and that my golden iris's locking with slightly translucent blue ones.  " x-Xeph? N-no" my voice wavered with emotions I couldn't say, I wasn't happy to see him but parts of me were worried and scared. I managed to    choke out a question to the figment of what I believed was a  hallucination.   "H-how?" The  figure smiled and I felt my heart ache. I missed that smile so much..  As if sensing this the ghosts smile diminished and left me feeling empty inside again.  I reached out a hand and felt a weird warm sensation as my hand stroked his cheek "is it really you?" He nodded, blue eyes downcast. "I'm sorry I couldn't be back sooner " he looked up with glassy eyes a ginger smile gracing his    Lips. He held my hand on his weirdly cool check , gazing into my eyes with a small smile.

__  
I miss you so  
It hurts so much  
But at least for now  
I can feel your touch  


As we sat and talked like old times atop out hill I watched the moon rise and fall, my smile never faultless as I watched the although dead man show me so much life as he retold one of his fascinating story's about home.

But as I watched the sun peak over the hill his blue glow and translucent coloured clothing began to fade. Finishing his story with a sad hum he stood up. Gesturing for me too as we'll, I went to grab his arm but felt my Hand glide through the empty air. The flowers glow was now a dull Grey as xephos stared at me glumly. "Until tomorrow night ridge ..."  And with that his figure shifted the grey images of my lover disorientated and disappeared into the flower. Tears threatened to spill as the flower  closed and his presence disappeared completely and I was left, sobbing, empty and alone.

__  
Where did you go?  
Your presence is at lack  
Where have you gone  
Will I get you back ?  


I didn't leave that hill that day. I sat wrapped in woe and sorrow as I stared at the flower an the sun awaiting your return. **'You had to return right? You said you would...**

That night the flower was duller then ever, so much so I panicked and summoned some healthy dirt and water for it. You didn't appear though..

The next day went almost the same. Duncan visited and gave me some bread and pie, and told me how Simon had finally come out of his room. At his mention I demanded the blonde to tell me where he was. "H-he, are you sure? He only just got up.." I stared at him "where?" he meekly replied "The baked bean fort"

I scavenged high and low for the dwarf eventually finding him besides the small lake of oil that he found back when they wanted to go the moon. " Simon ?" The dwarf looked up at me , eyes sunken in to his depressed face his usual smile missing. "I-I have something to show you.." The dwarfs eyebrow rose but he stayed put " there is no show without him.."  He rubbed his red eyes painfully. Although I was weak emotional I grabbed him under the arms and tugged him up. He didn't flinch nor struggle as I carried him back to the hill. "Please sit with me?" The dwarf nodded sitting with his legs crossed beside the small grave stone back turned to it. I sat beside him with a wheeze and together we sat in silence until the sun set yet again. I turned around my yes close as I wished for him to returned. Slowly the flower opened it petals, a light glow travelling from stem to petal. I nudged Simon and he stare in awe as we watched the blue glow stretch out upwards and formed the man we both knew so well. " x-xephos !?!" Simon broke before I could say anything and the figure moved from the petal his cloths and face becoming detailed. "Hi there friend" he grasped the small dwarf and Simons face couldn't of been happier. " he looked at me though "thank you" written in his teary red eyes.  Xeph consorted the dwarf in a warm embrace until the smaller man stopped shaking.

When he did Xeph realised the drained man had called asleep on him. To which I quietly chuckled and helped lift the man on to the blanket we had sat on. And quietly wandered on the other side of the hill where we whispered and giggled like little kids... Like old times..  
But the I had that nagging in the back of my mind and eventually when our conversation dropped as it did quiet a few times when we just sat contentious with each other in embrace. I held his weirdly warm image and looked at the stars. "Will it be like this forever now?"  
He shuffled in my arms rolling over to follow my gaze at the sky. " as long as you love me ill keep coming back to you ridge. Somehow.." With that I craned my head down to his soft lips. Although colder then what I remember there was still as much if not more love and passion in the kiss.    And for once I didn't freeze in paralysis, to wish we both smiled pulling apart and nuzzling with each other the only sound the small rumbling snores of the dwarf behind us. However nights were so short and Eventually  I felt the weight on my lap Lessen, although I still felt the small amount of his presence,I knew he had to go. "You'll be back same time tomorrow?"  I heard a small groan followed by "always"

When I opened my eyes the sun was high above me, the small undisturbed dwarfs snores still echoing behind me.  Just a day away...

It stayed like that, eventually we built a house beside the hill, and each night with or without the dwarf my love and I would meet and it would like nothing ever happened, his corpse now never plagues me, instead I'm plagued but his kind glowing essence  that haunts me every night with kisses and hugs and long silences filled with warmth. At the end of every night his body begins to fade but I always get one last glance at his eyes.

His eyes  
The eyes that twinkle when he chuckles, his eyes that glow with a faint blue life that I know isn't completely dead. His eyes that I can't get enough of. The ones that join me in my slumber and hide behind me in the day. The eyes that wait until dusk to be with me.  
__  
My space man  
My lover  
My flower spirit

_Back again to be in my arms.  
Taken from this world but never From my heart._

_I have my space man, **_forever._**_  



End file.
